Memories From The Heart
by QTrepe432
Summary: What happens when Rinoa begins to see things? Something will happen, that will haunt her memories forever.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters from Final Fantasy 8, Square Enix does.

Memories From The Heart

Chapter 1

Rinoa shot up with a cold sweat. "It was all a dream," she said to herself with relief. She laid back down and cuddled with Squall who was sleeping peacefully with a content look on his face. Rinoa layed back down but she couldn't fall back asleep, 'what is wrong with me, I've never had that kind of dream before' she thought as she tried to fall asleep. She gave up and slipped out of bed, looked at the clock, which said 5:30 and got in the shower. She wiped the mirror and could have sworn she saw something behind her, something so horrifying she screamed and then it disappeared. Squall sprung out of bed, and ran into the bathroom. Rinoa was cuddled up in the corner of the bathroom floor hugging her knees. "What's the matter Rin? What happened?". "I saw saw a ghost in the mirror" she pointed with a shaky hand to the foggy mirror. Squall picked up Rinoa and took her to the couch. He sat her up and kneeled in front of her. Pulled her wet hair out from in front of her face and tucked it behind her ears. "Are you sure you saw what you saw?" She was still shaking, and started to cry, so he got up and sat next to her and embraced her to calm her down. After she stopped, Squall pulled her away, and she had falled asleep. He layed her down on the couch, and went to check the bathroom again.

After he finished checking the bathroom, to make sure everything was in it's right place, he went to his dresser and put his clothes on. He pulled out a white t shirt, and black pants. He turned around and Rinoa was standing there, with all her hair infront of her face, and he jumped. "don't do that to me Rin, you know it's not safe to scare me. You're lucky I didn't have my gunblade in my hands." He got closer to her and pulled her hair out of her face and noticed it wasn't Rinoa, she was more wrinkly and had rotten teeth, with black eyes, with an evil grin on her face. Squall backed up suddenly to the dresser and screamed. Rinoa heard him and woke up. She looked at Squall and saw he was stunned. She looked at him like he was psycho, but he looked back at her as if he had seen the ghost too. He ran over to her. She was about to ask him what was going on, but he grabbed her wrist and ran out of the room. She caught up with him, and asked him what was going on. "Remember that 'ghost' you saw in the mirror?" "Ya, what about it?" "Well when you were sleeping, I went to go check out the bathroom, and nothing was there, and so I went over to the dresser and put my clothes on, and turned around and you were there, but then I pulled away her hair, because you know how I don't like it when you have your hair in front of your face, but you weren't you." They went to the cafeteria and got some food, and discussed what had happened and Rinoa described what the ghost looked like.

"She looked old and tired, but she had something in her eye that was just frightening, oh ya, she had this like evil looking grin to her and she made this low rumbling growl." "Is that all you can remember?" "yup" "cuz the ghost that I saw looked just like you but had the same facial features as you described. The only thing that was different was she didn't growl at me." Rinoa couldn't stand to think of what had happened, and started to cry. They both heard high pitched squeals and laughing. Selphie and Irvine came walking into the cafeteria hand in hand and saw Rinoa and Squall. "Rinnie!!" Selphie came running over, but stopped dead in her tracks. Irvine came walking up slowly, "what's the matter butterfly?" "What's the matter with Rinnie? She's crying." "This isn't like you Selph, usually you go and find out what happened." Selphie shook her flipped out short brown hair, and ran over to Rin to find out what happened. Irvine walked over and sat down next to Selphie with his arm around her. They filled in Selphie and Irvine what had happened, and Rinoa just started to cry even harder and Selphie had this frightened look on her face. "A ghost," Selphie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories From The Heart

Chapter 2

Rinoa nodded with wide eyes. "Well, what did it look like?" Selpie asked. "The tiem I saw it, it looked like an old woman." Rinoa replied. "And when I saw it," Squall butted in, she looked just like Rinoa, but when I pulled her hair out of her face, she looked completely different." They all hear a big crash and the cafeteria doors swung open. "Zell" they all said in unsion. He ran in and grabbed a tray, and went up to get hotdogs. "How many can I have today, Bertha?" "Ten" "ONLY TEN?!?!" "we are on a shortage of hotdogs." " So?! Some students don't even eat hotdogs!!" "Yeah because you eat them all!" Zell stormed away and slammed his money on the counter to pay. He walks over to the table and can tell something has happened. "What's wrong you guys?" Everyone just stared at him. "What's your problem?!?". "Hey chicken wuss, leave them alone!" Seifer and Quistis walk up to the table hand in hand, with a smile on Quistis's face. "You sure look happy." Zell said with attitude. Quistis put her hand out in front of everyone. She had the biggest diamond anyone had ever seen. "Oh my gosh Quisty!!" Rinoa screamed, "How can you do a thing like that at a time like this??" Rinoa screamed bloody murder with tears running down her face. She ran off back to her dorm. Squall gave her and evil look. "Now look what you've done," and Squall ran off after his beloved Rinoa.

" ummm …Quisty there's something you should know." Selphie said with a serious face, which didn't happen that often. Selphie took Quistis's hand and walked out of the cafeteria. The only people left were Irvine who was grossed out by the eating style of Zell, and Seifer cheering him on. "Go Chicken Wuss Go!!" After Selphie had told Quistis the whole story, Selphie went back to the cafeteria to find Irvine. Quistis went to Rinoa's room to apologize. She knocked gingerly, but lound enough to be heard. Squall answered, or at least she thought. All of his bangs were infront of his face, and he seemed a little pale with visible veins all over. He looked up and gave her a sinister look. Quistis screamed and tried to hit the ghost. But as she came in contact with it, it disappeared. She stared at the wall scared, but then looked down to see something far more terrible. Rinoa and Squall were lying on the floor, onconcious. Quistis ran in and cradled Rinoa and Squall, rocking back and forth crying her eyes out. Selphie and Irvine came down the hall to check up on Rinoa and saw the door wide open. "Oh No!" Selphie screamed. She ran in to see Rinoa and Squall lying on the floor, with Quistis sitting there holding them tight. Irvine we need you!!" Irvine came running in, and grabbed Squall off the floor, while Selphie and Quistis picked up Rinoa and carried them to the infirmary. 'Hang on Rinnie, don't … don't..' Selphie couldn't bear to think of that hideous word.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories From The Heart

Chapter 3

"Doctor Kadowaki!!" Selphie yelled. "Yes yes yes," she yelled, she walked into the room, and was shocked at the sight she saw. She ran to get some stabilizers, and told them to put the two on some vacant beds. After they were all settled in, Qustis, Selphie, and Irvine left to go to bed. Dr. Kadowaki did some tests to see what was wrong, and then turned out the lights. Soon after everything had settled down, Rinoa woke up. She didn't remember what had happened, and was wondering why it was so dark. "Squally?" she said quietly, "Squally?" she said as she started to whimper. "Squally where are you?" she said louder, Squally!!" she said screaming with emotion. All of a sudden the lights flickered on, and she saw the ghost standing right in front of her. She was sort of a blue color, and had visible veins all over her body. "What do you want?!" she screamed at the ghost. "What in the world is going on here?" Doctor Kadowaki yelled as Rinoa looked over. She looked back at where the ghost was standing, but nothing was there. "She was there… I.. I saw her." Rinoa said slowly and shakily. "You saw who?" Dr Kadowaki asked curiously. "I don't know who she is, where she came from or where she went, but she was here." "Uh huh. That's interesting. Now you go back to sleep little missy, and if you want, I'll bring you out a night light to make you feel better." "No that's okay, goodnight."

Rinoa was kind of scared when Dr Kadowaki turned out the lights, but she slept soundly, until something loud woke her up. "Rinoa, please, please, please wake up!!" It was the sound of Quistis' faint voice. Rinoa slowly opened her eyes, and Quistis was there standing over her as if she had passed out. "What's going on?" Rinoa asked, "You're in the Infirmary, and you know Rinoa, I couldn't sleep at all last night, I was scared for you." Then it all rushed back to her head, what had happened. "Oh God!!" Rinoa screamed. "What what's the matter?" Quistis asked, as Selphie and Irvine came rushing in hearing the screams of Rinoa. "I saw her last night. While all the lights were out, they … they…. Suddenly flicked on… and …… she….she…she was there." Rinoa said shakily. "Rinnie, from now on, at least two people have to be with you at all times, except for uhh, when you go to the bathroom. But other than that, I'll be with you 24/7." Selphie said confidently. "Thanks Selph, but I can protect myself." "Oh ya, just like how you protected your self from her when she knocked you out?" Quistis chimed in. "Well I guess I would feel better, because last night when I woke up, everything was dark, and I was scared." She started to whimper. "Rinoa… Rinoa…. Rinoa… Rinoa!!!!" Squall screamed in his sleep. Everyone thought it was quite amusing until he woke up and saw everyone laughing at him, except Rinoa. He looked at her seriously and said, "Rinoa, I just had a dream, and you," He stared at everyone, afraid to say it. "were killed." He said with a gulp. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him scared. "What if…. What if…. That was true.. what if that's going to happen." Selphie said, unmasking her scared side. "I don't know but now we definitely should watch her." Quistis said. 'good old Quisty, true to the end.' Rinoa thought to her self. "So, Selph, I'll watch Rin.." Selphie cut her off, "Quisty I'm not watching her alone, I'm watching her with you, and Rinoa can't be out of either of our sights at the same time." 'Sweet little innocent Selph, she's always on her chipper side.' Rinoa thought as Selphie put up a fight to Quistis. 'I really do wonder what's going to happen to me. And If I do die, what's going to happen to Squally, and everyone else?'


	4. Chapter 4

Memories From The Heart

Chapter 4

"Are you guys feeling good enough to be able to go to your dorms?" Doctor Kadowaki asked. "Yes I feel fine, but I don't know about Squally… Squally?….Squally!!" "SSSHHHH Rinoa gosh!!! Can't you let a man sleep??" Selphie kidded. "Well I guess you can leave Squall here until he wakes up, and if he feels fine then just let him go." Rinoa said. "Come on Rinnie, lets go and get your stuff." Selphie said. "I'm going too!!" Quistis nudged in. "No Quisty, you need to go to your dorm, and make a place for her stuff, we'll try not to bring too much stuff." "Hee hee," Rinoa giggled. "Well thank you guys, you saved my life ya know, cuz who knows what would have happened if I was just left there on the floor." Rinoa said with a smile, but then a frown. "Rin, the past is the past, and now that it's the past it's the past." "What the heck is that supposed to mean Quisty?" "Nevermind, it's psychology, you'll never understand it." "What's that supposed to mean!?!?!" "I think I'm in trouble now." Quistis said with a scared look on her face, because you never want to make Rinoa mad, because she's very dangerous. "Ya I think you better run now." Selphie said. "Okay bye!" Quistis said running out the door. Rinoa was about to get out of bed to run after her, but then Doctor Kadowaki pushed her back into her bed. "Hold on little missy, do you want to rip your arms? Because if you get out of that bed, all these tubes, that are taped to your arm, are going to be ripped out of your bed, just let me pull them out first okay. Then you can put your clothes on, and you can can go do whatever you were gonna do in such a hurry." Rinoa sat back down, crossed her arms, and sighed. She waited until all the tubes were out of her body, and she grabbed her clothes from Selphie, who had gone back to her room to get her some fresh clothes. "Here you go Rinnie." "Thanks selph." She grabbed the pile of clothes but something slipped out from the bottom. Irvine just looked at the floor in amazement.

"What? Why is the floor so exciting Irvine?" "th..th…th… thong" he managed to get out. "Oh Irvy, you act like you've never seen one before." "But I haven't butterfly." "Oh well, here while Rinnie changes I need to give you something back at my room. Rin if you get done before we get back just wait here, I don't want that to happen ever again." "Okie dokie Selphie." Rinoa said, as she skipped happily into the bathroom. Selphie and Irvine walked to her room, and Selphie walked over to her drawer. She was about to open it, when Irvine stopped her. "What are you doing Butterfly? I don't want to see your underwear!" "No no no, I'm not going to show you my underwear!! I'm going to give you yours. You left them here the other night." Selphie opened her drawer, and pulled out a pair of boxers that were white with hearts on them. "He he, you know those are my favorite pair?" Selphie said. "Why is that butterfly?" "Because they have my name on the tag." "Oh ya that." Irvine said as he started to blush. "Well we better get back to Rinoa." Selphie said trying to get off the subject of Irvine's underwear. "Yeah we should." They headed back to the infirmary, and Rinoa was sitting there waiting like she should be. "Ready to go Rinoa?" Selphie said. "I've BEEN ready, jeesh what took ya so long!?" "Sorry, I had to give something to Irvine." Rinoa jumped up, and ran ahead to her dorm, but didn't get too far ahead. Selphie and Irvine ran after her, and once they got to her dorm, Rinoa ran in grabbed some clothes, threw then in a suitcase, grabbed some necessities, and left. "Rin slow down, gosh why are you in such a rush?" Selphie asked. "Well, for one I wanna beat Quisty's head in, and for two, my dorm freaks me out now, and for three, I've been in a bed all day, what do you expect?" "Well that's a good enough explanation for me." Selphie chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Memories From The Heart

Chapter 5

Rinoa ran to Quistis's dorm, and pounded on the door. "Lemme in you big meanie!!" Rinoa yelled at the top of her lungs. "Quistis, come on open the door!!!!" Selphie walked over calmly, and put the key in the lock. "You need to learn to be more patient Rin." Selphie said with some attitude. "What's that supposed to mean huh?huh? you wanna bring it. Come on right here, right now!!" Rin threw her suitcase down, and got into her fighting pose pulling out her blaster edge. "Rin calm down jeez. Here the doors unlocked now, go get Quisty." Rinoa looked at the door, as it creaked open, and saw Quistis there, but she had all of her hair infront of her face. "Quisty?" Rinoa said shakily knowing what it was. "Quistis no longer exists." The voice said in a raspy boy voice. Slowly the ghost walked closer, and when she got close to Rinoa, she pulled her hair out of her face quickly, and said "BOO!" It was Quistis the whole time. Rinoa shrieked and was pulled inside along with all of her stuff. Seifer was standing behind the door, with a voice changer. While Quistis gave Rinoa the grand tour, Selphie and Irvine stayed in the doorway, and just gazed into each others eyes. "Oh give me a break!" Sefier yelled, and stomped off to his own dorm. "Hey Quisty, do all the teacher's get dorms this big?" Rinoa asked . "Okay Rinoa one thing you have to learn is that I'm a teacher, and I deserve better than an old funky dorm. And another thing is that it's not a dorm, it's what I like to call a suite. You can call it a condo or and apartment if you want, but I prefer suite." "Okay Quistis, whatever." Rinoa just ran into the nicest room she could find, and jumped onto the bed, until Quistis walked in. "This is my room, your room is next door, but if you want, I'll bring your mattress in here, and you can sleep on the floor next to me if you feel more safe." "That would be great Quisty!" Rinoa said with a smirk on her face. "Hey Quisty, where's the bathroom?" "It's right across the hall, and if you ever need to use it, just feel free to, and make your self at home." "Thank you!!" Rinoa ran into the bathroom and took a little bag she had with her. Quistis walked out of her room, and went in to get Rinoa's mattress. When she finally got the stubborn mattress into her room, Rinoa came out of the bathroom. "Gosh you were in there a while." Quistis said. "I was making myself at home." Rinoa said with a big smile on her face. Quistis got wide eyed and ran into the bathroom. What once had been a baby pink paradise had now become a sky blue resort. "What the heck happened in here!?!?!" Quistis screamed. "I just made myself at home like you said." Rinoa said snotty like. "Well I didn't mean THAT much at home." Quistis said with big emphasis on that. "Well you should tell me these things Quisty, on what you mean and don't mean, cuz us stupid people don't get your little mind games." "What do you mean MIND GAMES?!? Huh?!?! HUH!?!" Rinoa and Quistis started yelling and screaming at each other, and Selphie and Irvine came running down the hallway to see what was going on. "What the heck?! Rinoa!! Quisty!! You guys haven't even lived in the same room for less than five minutes!!! I think I'm gonna have to intervene tonight. I'll bring my own stuff, but I'm going to lay inbetween you guys, so you don't kill each other, now make up and be friends… NOW!!!" "OKAY OKAY!!" the two girls both said at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Memories From The Heart

Chapter 6

Selphie went over to Irvine. "Hey, cowboy, I'm gonna have to sleep here tonight. Will you watch them so they don't kill each other?" Selphie said in a teaxan accent. " Sure butterfly… but wait, tonight is our night. What about me and you, and us?" Irvine said, trying to pull off the puppy dog pout. "Sorry Irvy, maybe tomorrow." Selphie skipped out the door to her dorm. Irvine just stood there watching the two girls. "Hey Quisty?" Rinoa said. "Yeah what?" Quistis said sourly. "I'm sorry I just take things the wrong way sometimes." Rinoa said softly. "Ya, you do," Quistis said meanly, but then realized Rinoa was being serious she said, "No offense or anything." "Now that everything is better, lets go get some hotdogs!!" Rinoa yelled and put her fist up in the air. "Okay Rinnie, good call, we don't want Zell getting all those hotdogs now do we?" Quistis said jokingly.

They ran out the door, and Irvine was still trying to figure out what was going on. Irvine got a really weird thought and walked into Quistis' room. He walked over to her dresser and slowly opened the top drawer. It was ankle socks. Irvine sighed and closed the drawer. He slowly opened the second one, and the suspense was killing him. "AHH GRANNY PANTIES!!!" Irvine yelled. "What in the world are you doing?" Selphe asked while standing in the doorway. "I was just wondering what type of underwear Quistis wore." Irvine said with wide eyes. "But Irvy poo, that's like invading a woman's privacy!" Selphie yelled. "I'm sorry Selph." Irvine said, as he started to turn away, when Selphie grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "But you know Irvy, you can violate my privacy anytime you want." Selphie said with a chuckle. "Oh BABY!!" Irvine said with a huge grin on his face. "Ahem, do you mind?!" Seifer said, disgusted with the two. "Can I use the bathroom?" Seifer said with the utmost urgency. "Ya sure I guess, even though it's not my house." Selphie said. Seifer ran to the bathroom, which made Selphie laugh. "Now where were we?" Irvine said, "Oh ya, I remember." "I'll be right back Selph." Irvine said as he started to walk out the door. "Wai wai wait a minute, where's Quistis and Rinnie?" Selphie asked, just realizing that they weren't there. "They went to go get some lunch. Ya they made up and went to get some lunch." Irvine explained. "Oh no!" Selphie shrieked. "Hey Sef? Can I still violate your privacy?" Irvine said with a smile. Seifer came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face feeling quite relieved. "Where's Quistis?" Seifer said. "She went with Rinnie to lunch." Selphie said. "Ok, carry on." Seifer walked away and headed toward the door.

"He really scares me sometimes." Selphie said. "Ya me too!" Irvine said with a big smile on his face. Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Rinoa and Quistis were sitting at a table, eating hotdogs, being civilized women. Seifer walked in, and saw Quistis and Rinoa. "SEIFY!!" Quistis screamed as she jumped up and almost knocked the table over. Rinoa fell out of her chair, and landed on the floor. Quistis just kept running over to Seifer, who was just standing there waiting for her to come to him. "Hey baby!" Seifer said, when she was close enough to hear. "What are you doing here?" Quistis said as she started to giggle. "I came here looking for you. I stopped by your room, but you weren't there and Selphie and Irvine were. You don't want to know half of the things they were doing. BMPH MM DD" Seifer said as Quistis put her hand on his mouth, because she didn't want to know what he was saying. He finally stopped talking and Quistis took her hand off his face. Seifer raised his eyebrow, as if he had seen something really weird. "What's up with you?" Quistis said turning around to find Rinoa sitting there on the floor just staring at the ceiling. "Oh no." Quistis said running over to Rinoa.


	7. Chapter 7

Memories From The Heart

Chapter 7

Rinoa just sat there staring at one thing that just didn't seem to fit in. "Rinoa?.. Rinoa?.. Rinoa!!!" Quistis said in an angry tone. "Wha, wha?! What do you want woman!?" Rinoa said still staring at something. "Come on! We are going back to my "Suite." Quistis said with a smirk on her face. Rinoa smiled back with a sassy face and put her hand up. Quistis grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Uhh actually Quisty I was wondering if we could go see if Squally is awake uet." Rinoa said rocking back and forth on her feet with her hands behind her back. "Anything for you Rin." Quistis said putting on a smile. They walked past Seifer who turned around and said, " Okay, I guess I'll see you back at the room." As he turned away and walked to Quistis' "suite".

As they got to the infirmary Rinoa gently woke up Squall. "Hey baby, how ya feelin?" Rinoa asked as Squall came more into consciousness. "Better I guess." Squall said with a big yawn and stretch. "Are you ready to leave?" Rinoa asked giving him a big smile. "Yes please get me out of here." Squall said getting excited that he got to leave the infirmary. "Okay just let me run to your room and get you some fresh clothes." Rinoa said happily as she ran out of the room before Quistis could stop her. Rinoa ran all the way down the long corridor and when she finally got to Squalls room she opened the door. Someone was sitting there on the couch waiting patiently. "Rinoa?" the figure said in a pleasant tone.

Rinoa recognized the voice 'where have I heard that voice before?' she thought to herself. "Who are you?" Rinoa asked hoping she would get an answer, but all the figure said was, "I am your memories." After about a moment of silence the figure said, "Why did you leave me?" "What? What are you talking about?" Rinoa said, putting a confused look on her face. "Come here and you can find out for yourself." The voice said calmly as she patted the couch. Rinoa walked over and sat down. "Touch my hand." The voice said as Rinoa did so.

'We are now in Rinoa's memory'

"What do you want with me!?!" As a screaming 16 year old Rinoa ran up to the woman. "All I want is for you to help out around the house dear." The woman, Rinoa's mom, said. "I have better things to do, places to go. I don't want to help around this stupid place." Rinoa stomped out and got into her car. She drove around a while in her dark blue mustang, until she cooled off. 'okay' she thought to herself, 'I need to make it up to my mom, so.. I'll go home apologize, and help her clean the house. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way I yelled at her.' Rinoa pulled into the driveway. She got out of her car, and walked into her house. She heard the t.v. running so went to the living room. She wasn't there. "Mom? I'm home. Mom?" Rinoa looked all over the house except the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen, and walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen and there was her mom laying on the floor in a pool of blood. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Rinoa yelled. She ran to the phone and dialed 911. Then there is a flash of light, and Rinoa is sitting in the hallway of a hospital on a bench. "Rinoa Heartilly?" a voice called. Rinoa looked up, it was a doctor. "Yes?" Rinoa said taking a big gulp. "I'm so sorry, but she's gone, we tried very hard to bring her back, but she was too far gone." Rinoa started to sob. "There there Rinoa. Everything will be okay. Rinoa? Rinoa? Rinoa?!" Rinoa opened her eyes and looked around for the ghost. She wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Rinoa asked. "What the heck are you talking about?" Quistis said giving Rinoa the eyebrow. "The ghost, she was here." Rinoa said. Quistis looked worried. "I know who she is now. She can't harm us, and I'll never forget her." Rinoa said putting on a smile. She knew that Quistis would be nosy and ask who she is. "What is her name Rin?" Quistis said. 'I knew it.' Rinoa thought. "Well, I liked to call her… mom."


End file.
